Illusions Of Shadows
by kelcher
Summary: Get a look of Cherish's past Aruthr's Note [We don't know about her past and how she lost her family. i did my own version of how it happen.]


**In one of the town that was consider the labor and poor town, a young girl Mamodo with long wavy yellow hair was walking to her home, she had a couple of marks on her knees and cheek, but nothing serious. She made her way home. The smell of homemade Apple Custer made her smile. She opens the door to see her father with a planet of it waiting for her. He walked over, not mad at the marks she had gotten. Her mother wouldn't have gotten made at this and hits her father on the head with her wooden spoon.**

**"Cherish have you gotten into another fight?" he asked in a gruff like tone.**

**"Yes dad I did" she rubbed her arm looking in her father's eyes.**

**"Cherish you maybe brave, but you need to stop getting foolishly hurt" he patted her head "Now come eat" he said in a calm voice sitting on the other end of the table.**

**Cherish nodded as she sat down. Their home wasn't too big like the upper class or the poorest social class, more like a middle class. Her father has two jobs he works as a construction worker in the day and a night patrol. Her mother passed away due to an accident that happen when she was three. Cherish helped her father up stairs to bed, she tuck him in or at least try. She kissed her father on the cheek allowing him to sleep. **

**She had some work to do even if she is small she likes to work. The day was disappearing, she looked at the time it was almost five o'clock meaning her father will be up getting ready for the work. She rush's to get him a muffin. The footsteps echo though the house, she turns to see her father dead tired still. But gave her a smile that meant he is fine. She nodded before her left with muffin in hand.**

**"Now what to do til daddy comes home" she thought to herself.**

**She left the house locking it before she could go on. She places the key in her small white go-go like boots and went off to play with the other children. She saw some of the children, they weren't very close friends, but they play with each other from time to time. It was getting late, Cherish waves good-bye to her playmates and went home. She notices her father wasn't here.**

**"Maybe he is running late" she thought.**

**Hours passed as Cherish grew more worry about her father. There was a knock at her door. She opens it to see two of the guys who worked with her father. Their expressions weren't made her skin crawl. They look grim, one of them got on one knee placing hiss hands on her small shoulders. Looking right in her eyes.**

**"I'm sorry Cherish, but your father is…" he stop doesn't know what to say to a five-year old.**

**She didn't know what was going on, but from the looks at their faces and the expression in his eyes. Tear started to forms. The rain came down without warning. She refuses to believe it. She got free from his grip running to where her father worked. **

**The road was already muddy. The mud splashes on her legs, skirt and mostly anywhere. She trip landing in the mud, she stood back up not caring about the mess she was covered in. Her small legs were getting tired from the running. He reached the site to see her father pin under heavy metal. She walked sitting on her knees looking at her father. **

**She softly paced her hand on his. His other hand was shaking as it softly topped hers. He was coughing and wheezing. He had a couple more air left. He looked up at his daughter, who was still crying she didn't say words.**

**"Cherish … I never told you, but your mother loved you so much. If it wasn't … for me that day … she would have been here" his words faded in and out as the area around him was getting darker.**

**"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked her voice quiver a little.**

**"That day….your mother took you to see me" cried not wanting his daughter to see him "It was my fault, I didn't pay attention to my job I accidentally didn't tighten the ropes and as I was pulling the heavy glass. The rope loosens the glasses fell form…" he stops didn't want to say more.**

**Cherish eyes widen a little as a flashback made her see what really happen. She looked up the glass falling down in a fast speed, her mother pushed her out of the way. The glass fell on her mother killing her right there and then. Cherish eyes widen in horror crying. Her father jumped down not caring about the risk of his job. He held Cherish close to his body. Cherish snap back as her father already passed away. She didn't say a word, she knows now what really happen. **

**Someone picked Cherish up. It was her neighbor, Miss Crabtree, an elder Mamodo who always liked Cherish as treats her like a granddaughter. Cherish cried in her chest, as Miss Crabtree patted on her back. Months later, Cherish was an orphan and had a hard time being one. She walked around looking like a mess, but she didn't care. She had to be brave and strong to live on. **

**She came across other kids who lost their parents. Their eyes blacken with hate against the adults. Cherish smiles at them as she held her hand out for them.**

**"Come all of us will be a group and we'll be our own family" she told them.**

**They felt like she can be trusted. They nodded and fellow her to an area that looked like no one is around. There was boxes and other junk to make a home. Cherish roll up her sleeves and went to work, the children helped her pout. Day by day moment by moment. They all worked together along with the newest members, Ted.**

**"Wow guys we're almost done" Cherish cheerfully clap.**

**"Ya because you gave us the bravery and strengths Cherish" Ted told her with a smile.**

**Some of the adults saw the little kids working hard. They approach them, Cherish walked up to the tall adults. She crosses her arms she didn't want them to hurt.**

**"What do you want?" Cherish asked.**

**"We notice how much you and the kids are working, how about, we give you a one-day job in building?" one of the adult said to Cherish.**

**They looked at each other than at Cherish, they wanted to see what she'll do. Cherish knew the kids could handle it.**

**"It's a deal" Cherish said.**

**From there they worked hard for adults, some don't pay the amount they promise, Cherish wouldn't stand for it. Even some bosses who were drunk hits Cherish because she couldn't want the children hurt. But doesn't matter she wanted to make the children's life better. Ted and the other were moved by her kind heart, bravery, and strength.**


End file.
